Percy Jackson and the Christmas Special
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Pertemis... Percy spends the entire evening chatting with Hestia after being turned to a God. after being forced to go and talk to Artemis, they soon find themselves in a compromising situation. One-shot


**Percy Jackson and the Christmas Special**

"Do you believe in Christmas miracles Percy?" A young girl, with flaming orange hair, warm brown eyes like those of a coal as she nudged the newly turned Olympian, Perseus Jackson, commonly known as Percy.

Percy forcefully tore his eyes off the beautiful and stunning auburn haired, silver eyed goddess, "Nah. They are just made up stories by adults to tell the children." Hestia's eyebrows rose but she didn't comment, deciding to just watch some couples waltz around the dance floor.

Percy watched the goddess and turned his head when she turned her gaze at him. Her lips twitched slightly but otherwise, remained unmoved. Percy got up and extended his hand to Hestia, "Wanna have a dance with me?"

Hestia nodded and her form shimmered till she looked like 18 years old and she grasped his hand and the duo walked to the centre and swayed slightly to the melodious carols. Percy made small talks with Hestia but his gaze frequently drifted to the Olympian goddess of maidens and hunt. He felt horrible for ignoring Hestia but the latter didn't seem to mind but instead seemed to find herself amused at him.

"Go on, Percy. Have a talk with her," she said, a giggle escaped her mouth after the end of the sentence. Percy expression turned horrified and he shook his head and said, "Are you trying to get me killed Hestia?" Hestia rolled her eyes and sighed as she pulled herself back slightly, breaking his stare.

Hestia cupped his cheeks, her palms glowing softly, providing Percy with warmth and said, "Perce, you can't keep staring at her the entire Christmas evening, hoping and thinking about her and whether she will say yes. Go talk to her. If she says no, then atleast you will know that staring at her won't do you any good."

Percy sighed as her wise words made their way to his brain and nodded. Taking off her warm palms from his cheeks, he pecked the upper palm and said, "Thank you, Hestia." Hestia gave him a whole-hearted smile and shoved him slightly to Artemis' direction while she walked to the dine and took a sip of her egg nog and a bite of a gingerbread.

Percy practically dragged his feet towards Artemis' direction, the latter making small talks with some female nymphs. Once he reached her, he politely coughed, gaining all their attention and turned to the nymphs, "Ummm, can we have a moment please?"

The nymphs gave him a smile and a nod and walked away, into the midst of the party. Artemis turned to him and Percy's legs almost buckled at her beauty at close. All of a sudden, his words left him and he just stood there, wide eyed and stuttering, "hi-I I-I uh.. hi-i."

"Hi Percy," Artemis smiled towards him, _oh that smile. _Percy nodded and asked, "Can I sit here?" Artemis' eyebrows shot upwards as she looked at the chair he was pointing, which seemed to be right next to her. Seeing her reaction, he backtracked his words and pointed at the chair next to the chair he had initially pointed.

Artemis nodded and Percy sat down and looked at the gathered gods. "Did you make those nymphs go away just so you could sit here?" Percy felt ichor rush to his cheeks and said, "No-no-no, I uh, I just wanted to ummm… talk with you?"

Artemis scoffed, "You asking or telling?" Percy shrugged and replied, "I don't know." Artemis rolled her eyes and materialised her bow, causing the young god to flinch and get ready to bound. Artemis smirked and pulled back the string and released it. Percy jumped and Artemis let out a laugh.

Glaring, he sat down and said, "That was freaky."

"I know. That is why it was funny."

He sighed and turned to her and said, "I, ummm... wanted to ask you something." Artemis stopped laughing and asked, "Yeah?"

"Ummm… wanna-" he was interrupted when Apollo and Dionysus stood on a table and shouted, "LISTEN UP EVERYONE," they swayed as the effects of their highly intoxicated eggnog settled in, "I WANT TO DEDICATE A SONG FOR THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT TO SANTA CLAUS."

Everyone laughed at that and Apollo opened his mouth to sing before crashing face first on the ground. Dionysus fell next to him and wailed louder, "WHY? WHAT DID HE EVER DO WRONG?" and then passed out as well.

All the gods looked at each other nervously and walked away from the two drunk gods and began chatting and dancing around. Percy turned and saw Artemis staring at him, "What were you asking?"

Having lost the guts to ask her out, he said, "Wanna get a drink?" Artemis' face showed disappointment for a second before it morphed into its usual cheerfulness and she said, "After seeing those two? No I don't think so."

Percy laughed and nodded before awkward air surrounded the two and they kept stealing glances off each other. Midnight came by and the gods started walking out of the throne room, now a temporary Christmas decorated room, and began flashing to the respective temples or homes. Percy began walking out, closely followed by Artemis when everyone froze, all eyes towards them.

Percy stopped moving and the Olympian Goddess crashed into his back. The duo stared at the crowd who kept glancing at them and something above them. Percy looked up and blushed when he noticed a mistletoe above them. He turned to Artemis and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't know there was a mistletoe above us."

Artemis looked at the mistletoe for some time before she said, "Its ok. I don't think we should defy the tradition." Artemis' eyes glinted and she leaned forward. Something urged Percy to do the same thing and he closed his eyes. Their lips met and Percy could swear that he felt fireworks explode all around him and within him.

Within a second, the feeling disappeared and the two broke off and stared at each other, goofy smiles on each other's face. _Maybe Christmas Miracles are real._

**A/N: One shot for Christmas. Thanks for reading it till this far. I might be disappearing for a long time after this or maybe I might be back soon? I don't know. I am unpredictable. Anyways, read my other fanfics for Pertemis and review. Wont be a two-shot, I hope not. This writing gig is hard. K, I am just stalling bye.**


End file.
